transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terror in Revenge
Synopsis So, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while, but I've just been busy with other things and never had the time. If I'm ever editing this, it means that I've hit a block with whatever my current fanfic is (see here) and I have a backup to work on. I've got a feeling that this one's gonna be very fun to work on, and I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Anyways, the plot follows the five Terrorcons (these ones, not these ones!) In their quest for revenge against the diabolical Decepticon Shockwave. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one, not only because I really enjoyed the Terrorcons, but because these are the baddies. The worst of the worst. The ones who don't have morals or honor. They make great Anti-Heroes, and there are only a few words I can use to express this story: They aren't looking for justice- they're looking for revenge. Prologue Screams. The horrific, terrible sounds, emitting from deep within the laboratory of a mad scientist. Chained and locked down to a long, stone table, the difigured body of what some would consider a monstrosity- a terrifying conjoining of Cybertronian and Sharkticon. The disfigured monster struggled against the chains that held him down, but to no avail. There was a sudden drilling as Shockwave burrowed a piece of equipment into the shark-like head, the creature roaring out in pain, before the equipment was retracted, a small sample of something placed into a small container, before the scientist turned back to it, who had begun to speak. "Why," It said, it's voice scatchy and groveling. "Why do you do this? What have I done to deserve this? Why must you torture me, Decepticon? Do I deserve this? What have I done?" The scientist spoke in a cold, monotone voice, like what sounded to be devoid of emotion, but he never turned to face the beast, only sifting through his many 'tools'. "Because you are different. I seek to understand why." The beast opened his monsterous jaws to speak, but suddenly slammed them shut, bracing himself for another test. He felt the Energon in his veins begin to rise in fear, in terror even. Shockwave headed back towards the monster, another hideous machination in his hand. The night had just begun. Twin heads awoke at precisely the same time, immediately shooting up at the creature's screams. They both looked at each other solemnly as another double-headed dragon picked up his heads. The second one was a little longer than the first one, and was a golden yellow, the color of greed and avarice. His legs were a foamy green-blue, which was the near-opposite of his main color. The first, a silvery white double-headed dragon, of a slightly more bulky design than the second one, raised his mouth, his pinkish-purple accents raising as his heads did. A horn of the same color was rising from his forehead, to its peak, before falling back down towards the back of his skull. His maw opened and spoke out to the other beast, in the cell adjacent to his. "The newcomer?" The second beast, in the other cell, nodded his heads rather slowly. "Saw 'em come in earlier." He spoke the words like an animal would, growling out every syllable. "Uglier than Blot. Some shark-man thing. A shark's head and tail, with arms like them normal 'bots. I almost feel bad for 'em. The weird ones are Shockwave's favorites to experiment on." The golden monster growled out Shockwave's name, as if it where a blight that had decimated all of Cybertron. "Let's just hope that Shockwave at least goes a little lightly on him, he is new here, after all, and he still has so much more fun to look forward to..." Technically, the wyvern had front legs, so he wasn't really a wyvern... Shockwave didn't care. He was taken away from his life- his relatively normal life. He was treated just like the sadistic creatures around him, despite being an Autobot himself. Of course, this whole system was run by Decepticons, but he should at least be treated a little more highly than these... whatever these things were. But he wasn't. He was tortured and tested upon, just like those monstrosities. Was that what he was? A monster, to be abused and beaten, until there was not even a shred of who he used to be? He didn't feel like a monster... he felt like everyone else. Why should it matter if his front limbs were miniscule? Why should it matter if he were different? A grotesque little... thing sat in the back of its cell, not even bothering to look up as a guard dropped off his meal. This was routine by now, of course, he was the first to be taken here, after all. He was used to his torture, so it didn't bother him too much anymore. Any ounce of what he once was had been eliminated, like most everything else about him. "Go away, I'm not hungry." He growled at the guard who delivered his meal. "Blot, you can't reject your food everyday, it will kill you." "Good. I've been waiting." Blot still never lifted himself from his wall, his cold eyes staring blankly at it, as if he were waiting for it to open up and allow him to leave this horrible place. "I can't let you die." "Alright. So tell him I killed myself by refusing to eat. Then it won't be your fault." "He'll still punish me..." "Nothing I can do about that, now is there. Now, go away, I'm waiting for this wall to open up." Chapter One 3 Stellar-Cycles Later “This is what you have been exhausting my resources on, Shockwave!? Do you even need cells this secure? These beasts have no way out, and even if they did, they couldn’t get far with all your guards. More resources you wasted. ” An annoyed, terrifying voice screamed at the purple Decepticon, his red eyes staring threateningly at him. Shockwave calmy responded, not returning his master’s anger. “I am afraid so, Lord Megatron. These beasts are immensely powerful. We have no idea what they are capable of.” The two-headed dragons from earlier snickered over to each other. “It’s about time he got called out, ain’t it, Sinnertwin?” The golden one, Sinnertwin, let out a smirk and lowered his heads so as not to be heard. “Sure is, Hun-Gurrr. He had that one coming to ‘em, especially after what happened last night with that little blue one... You here ‘er talking after that? Poor gal sounded as if she were about to cry.” Hun-Gurrr snarled at what Sinnertwin had said. “Nothing’s too low for that maniac, is it? You remember my third head, right? He took it as what he called ‘research’. When we get out of here, which we will, I will ensure that that thing that calls himself a scientist will get what he deserves. After what he did to you, to me, to all of us…” *** Subject Identification: #33764 “Rippersnapper” Cell Number: #66321 Threat Level: Extreme; '''EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION'.'' A stout little soldier looked up from the papers in his hand, sighing. It was an exclamation of his fear and his anger. He had suspected that Shockwave had it in for him for some time, but assigning him to get one of these subjects? That confirmed it. These were the jobs no one wanted. It was bad to wrangle up these things in on itself, but having to get one of the ones in ‘extreme’ category? That was nigh suicide! There were only three creatures known to be on that list, be it for their strength, their battle prowess, or their sheer voracity: The Sharkticon-Cybertronian hybrid, Rippersnapper, the grotesque beast and original subject, Blot, and lastly, the vampiric dragon, Hun-Gurrr, who was known not only for his might, his twin heads, and his ferocity, but his tendency to feed on the remains of his fallen enemies, draining them of their energon after rending their armor useless and scrapped. Of all the creatures here, he was the most feared, and was credited as being the most dangerous of everyone here. As a matter of fact, most of the creatures here tended to keep his distance from him, out of fear. The only ones who would ever even speak to him was the other double-headed dragon, Sinnertwin, his closest ally and quite possibly, even a friend. The only other thing who would work with him was the vicious warrior, Blot, likely because the two of them were the first ones here, and as such, they had a longstanding alliance, and an unspoken agreement: If you want to go on a killing spree, you can kill anyone aside from the other and the other’s friends. Luckily for both of them, Sinnertwin was the only one safe, giving them plenty of fun should they ever need it. They both agreed that was fair, and they’ve lived by that code for quite some time. Torture for the two of them had become fairly routine; everyday, wake up, spend some time in the cell, perform your tests, be sent back, and be fed every 3 days. Hun-Gurrr would sometimes just sit and fantasize about escape, and finally fulfilling his hunger for something good. There were plenty of creatures around here to do just that… Of course, those were all rumors, but they were very logical anyways. He was known for his insatiable appetite. But, nonetheless, the Decepticon trooper had nothing to fear. He had a troop of two dozen soldiers all dedicated to bringing in one monster, and he wasn’t even the worst one. How bad could it be? Chapter 2 Bad. Very, very, bad. As soon as he had deactivated the cage’s barrier to allow entry, the soldier knew he had made a mistake. When the barrier was down, he entered with ten of the other soldiers behind him, weapons raised. A dark mass shifted as he entered, and its eyes suddenly flung open. Two malevolent, crimson eyes burrowed straight into the soldier’s soul, and a deep, animalistic laugh coughed up out of the creature’s gaping maw. “Just ten of you?” It growled, its voice echoing off of the many walls in its cell. “I thought Shockie put me on the ‘extreme’ list. I’m offended.” The soldier opened his mouth to speak a reply, but the beast once again cut him off. “First time doing this, huh?” When the soldier nodded, the beast laughed his booming laugh once again. “I can tell. Amateurs always make the most mistakes.” At the soldier’s surprise, he laughed again. “Well, for starters, you have your whole group in one spot… It just makes you a bigger target.” Without warning, the man-shark leapt up onto the lead soldier, throwing him to the ground. The others immediately fired their guns at him, but Rippersnapper dropped to the ground before rolling to the nearest soldier. He grabbed them and held him up as a shield, blocking most of the bullets. He threw the body at the soldiers on the other side before grabbing and holding a new soldier, using him as another shield to leave the cell. He quickly spun the limp body around once outside, using it to guard his back while he closed up the cell, locking the remaining soldiers inside. He jumped to his feet, smiling and dropping the soldier. The beast charged the others, tearing into their steel with his gaping mouth. Energon soaked his teeth as he attacked more of them, tearing them apart. When the soldiers lay dead in his wake, Rippersnapper turned himself around, sensing something was off. As he did, he saw it: a small soldier, running away. Scrap! If the gunfire hadn’t attracted more soldiers, that one certainly would. He would have to go fast. Very, very, fast. *** Rippersnapper probably should have thought up a plan before just randomly charging off from his cell. He had only thought to this moment, and had no idea what to do now. So, having no plan, he took to a random direction and just ran. As he did, he heard shouting behind him, and the roaring of blaster fire. Turning around a corner, the bot-shark hybrid watched as bullets flew past him. He didn't have time to stand here! Turning around, he ran down a long hallway, cages surrounding him. He could 'hear' several other tortured souls shouting at him, but it was all a blur. He couldn't even recognize what they were saying. Suddenly, there was something he could hear: shouting, coming from directly ahead and behind him. Letting out a loud yelp in panic, he turned down another hallway, this time without cages. More shouting this way! Turning again, Rippersnapper was telling that he was becoming exhausted. He wasn't built for all this running! Finally, he could see a guard down this way. He raised his gun to fire at the hybrid, but was just knocked flat as he ran by. Rippersnapper turned through a few more twists and turns, each hallway having more shouts than the last. Turning once more, Rippersnapper encountered a terrible sound. More shouting, this time getting louder as the troop of guards moved closer. "There! It's the escaped prisoner!" They fired on him, and as he turned back around, he felt a terrible pain in his back. Just as he did, he felt the whole world coming back again, and could finally register the alarm blaring above him, the sound of footsteps running towards him... Clutching where he had been shot, Rippersnapper stumbled down a corridor, and then another. About a dozen more guards stood here, seemingly guarding two cages, and they all raised there guns on him. "Halt!" They shouted to him, before raising their guns. Rippersnapper was now fumbling around like a fool, and his world had returned to a blur. His mind was too cloudy to think, and with much stupidity, he charged the lot of them. They began to fire in unison, but Rippersnapper just grabbed one of them, holding him up as a shield. He threw it at another guard, effectively sending him into another. Still lurching forward stupidly, he tripped over his own feet and plopped down just beside one of the fallen bodies. Gunfire above him, he managed to grab one of the guards' guns, and, still out of his senses, fired wildly up at the crowd firing down at him. Then, the noise of gunfire wore off as soon as Rippersnapper ran out of ammo, and he gently placed the gun down, stood up, stumbled into a wall, and fully managed to stand. The whole troop of guards lay dead in font of him, and he was somehow miraculously free of bullets... aside from the one he had been shot with earlier. His rush of adrenaline wearing off, Rippersnapper finally realised the pain he was in, and just how exhausted he was. Narrowly being able to spot about two dozen soldiers heading his way, Rippersnapper collapsed just in front of the two cages, breathing heavily. Just as his body went into stasis, he heard a hiss sound above him. "You are in a deep load of scrap aren't you?" *** There was a small pop as the lock holding the cage door shorted out. The screen was fractured and had been turned offline, a bullet piercing through the screen. The door keeping the cage's inhabitant caged swung open, and in the smoke from the short circuited lock covered up its body. Two pairs of glowing crimson eyes pierced through the smoke, the only things giving away their owner. The 24 soldiers raised their guns at him, one of them speaking through his comm unit. "Attention all units, prisoner #33467 is out of its cell! Send backup to my position! I repeat, send backup!" From the smoke, a noise more terrifying than any the soldiers had ever heard was emitted. It was a mixture of a snarl, a hiss and a bloodcurdling laugh. The insidious chuckle sent a shiver down the spine of all the highly trained Decepticon guards standing ahead of the four glinting crimson eyes. Then, even more terrifying than its laugh, was its horrifying voice. A growl mixed with a hiss and mixed with the deep, intimidating voice of Megatron... times two. The two maws spoke in unison, their movement waving away a bit of smoke as to see their double ravenous smiles. "That is no way to treat company, is it?" The two dozen soldiers just let their breathing out slowly, heavily, never lowering their guns. "Well fine, then. Just because you are rude company does not mean that you deserved to be excluded from dinner!" Just as the smoke was beginning to swirl off into nothingness, revealing the silver-white scales of the double-headed Predacon, a blast of fire from each of his heads reignited the room into pitch dark smoke. The colossal beast charged forward, gunfire erupting from the soldiers ahead of him. He never stopped his fire as he attacked, and, one head still letting loose his blazing inferno, allowed the other head to lurch forward and pluck one of the soldiers off the ground below. He promptly placed the soldier beneath his foot, and despite his rigourous attempts at freedom, was torn in half. The Predacon quickly devoured the soldier in a single bite, and looked up to see the progress of the other head. There was little gunfire pinging off his metallic chrome now, and he could see why. The other head had decimated the enemy with his fire, boiling them down to just five more. They repeatedly ducked behind cover before popping up and firing, making them harder to burn, but that mattered little. The beast simply walked over, devoured one of them, tore apart another, burned the third, and crushed the fourth. The last and final one scampered off before he could be killed, but turned back for a moment to fire again. The Predacon just sighed, ejected a bolt of fire, and incinerated the poor fool. He turned back heading back to where he had once been caged. There was little time to stay here, as more soldiers would arrive soon, and even his armored hide couldn't take all that weaponry. Directly across from his cage was another, housing another double-headed dragon. Sinnertwin smiled with both heads, leaning up to the cage's laser-like bars. "'Ame, Hun-Gurrr, ain't it? I 'ought they would've put up more of a fight." The silvery Predacon just shrugged, reaching down and tearing the lock off its hinges. The snarling, raspy voice of Sinnertwin returned. ""Anks old friend. Don't know 'ow long they would've kept me in 'ere if you 'ad not been so good to me. Primus, you really are a good friend." Sinnertwin stepped out of his cage before looking down at the slumbering body of Rippersnapper. "'At are we gonna do about 'em?" Hun-Gurrr pondered the question, before answering by reaching one head down and placing the bot-shark hybrid on his back. "We have him to thank for saving us. Besides," a smile crept across his faces. "He's pretty tough. Once we're outta here, he might be useful." Sinnertwin didn't object, even if Rippersnapper meant nothing to him. "Alri't, better question: 'At now?" The smiles never left Hun-Gurrr's ravenous maws. "Now, old friend, we get outta here." Chapter 3 Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (PhoenixFire82)